Various blood filtration systems exist in the prior art. However, of the systems that are in-line filtration systems, these require user manipulation of valves and/or mechanically driven components during the filtration process. The manipulation of valves must take place at the proper time during the filtration process or the system will not filter properly and the blood being filtered may be rendered unusable. The use of mechanically driven components requires additional utility hook ups and complicates the overall system. Since systems including user manipulation of valves and mechanically driven components are more time dependent, use restrictive and costly, it is desirable to achieve a liquid filtration system which may filter blood without the manipulation of valves or the use of mechanically driven components.
Additionally, it is desirable to obtain a system wherein an additive storage solution is located remotely from a whole blood collection container. As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the features of the present invention differs from those previously proposed.